scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie
CartoonAnimationFan05's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast: * Tom - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Jerry - Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Robyn Starling - Aka Pella (Histeria!) * Aunt Pristine Figg - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) * Lickboot - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Ferdinand - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Dr. Applecheek - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Daddy Starling - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) * Puggsy - King Louie (The Jungle Book (1967)) * Frankie Da Flea - Dumbo (Dumbo (1941)) * Captain Kiddie - Forrest Gump * Squawk - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) * The Straycatchers - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) and Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Droopy Dog - Simba (The Lion King (1994)) * The Patrolman - Gilbert Gottfried * Tom's Owner - Miss Clavel (Madeline) * Moving Man - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Singing Cat Gang - Lord Farquaad and the Guards (Shrek) * Bulldog - Makunga the Lion (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) Scenes # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Makunga the Lion Chases Fievel Mousekewitz # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 4 - Fievel Mousekewitz and Pupert Pesky Meets King Louie and Dumbo ("Friends to the End") # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by LeFou and Mr. Burns/Lord Farquaad and the Guards ("What Do We Care") # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 6 - Fievel Mousekewitz and Pupert Pesky Meets Aka Pella/Aka Pella's Sad Story # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Donita Donata ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 8 - Fievel Mousekewitz and Pupert Pesky vs. Tick-Tock Crocodile # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Donita Donata # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Percival C. McLeach ("God's Little Creatures") # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 13 - Fievel Mousekewitz, Pupert Pesky, and Aka Pella Rowing the Raft # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 15 - Forrest Gump and Professor Owl ("I'd Done it All") # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 17 - Forrest Gump and Professor Owl Chase Pupert Pesky/Fievel Mousekewitz and Pupert Pesky Saves Aka Pella # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Fievel and Pupert Pesky: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Fievel's American Tails * The Buzz on Maggie * Histeria! * Wild Kratts * Anastasia * Peter Pan * The Rescuers Down Under * Beauty and the Beast * The Jungle Book * Dumbo * Forrest Gump * Disney's Sing-Along Songs * Beauty and the Beast * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * The Lion King * Saturday Night Live * Madeline * Shrek * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Gallery Fievel Mousekewitz as Tom Pupert Pesky as Jerry Aka Pella as Robyn Starling Donita Donata as Aunt Pristine Figg Rasputin as Lickboot Tick-Tock Crocodile as Ferdinand Percival C. McLeach as Dr. Applecheek Maurice as Daddy Starling King Louie as Puggsy Dumbo as Frankie Da Flea Forrest Gump as Captain Kiddie Professor Owl as Squawk LeFou and Mr. Burns as the Straycatchers Simba as Droopy Gilbert Gottfried as the Patrolman Miss Clavel as Tom's Owner Lord Cucuface as Moving Man Lord Farquaad and the Guards as the Singing Cat Gang Makunga the Lion as Bulldog Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs